Bella's New Life without Edward?
by brunettebabee651
Summary: Bella did date Edward in the past. But now she lives on the Reservation with Sam & the pack. Whats her life like now?
1. Chapter 1: New life

"Good morning Bella" as I was waking up from getting use to the new, well how do I put this? Umm… home. Yeah this is my new home. Confusing as it is, well yeah my life begins in La Push, Washington.

It's only because my mom divorced my dad at five. (Meaning Sam was ten)

Well their was a whole lot of fighting, between my "new" step dad & me so I'm growing up now at sixteen with my dad – Charlie – and my brother who I care the much too. "Morning Sue" oh yeah dad married Sue – Seth and Emily's mom. "Sam quit hogging the shower, come onnnn!! " So that is my typical morning (yelling, eating, usual family time). "Bella come on, are you coming?" Sam was getting mad at this point. Who could blame him? I was always last to leave because for once in my life, someone liked me. Because this was Sam, my brother, he waited to tell me until the last minute. "Have a good day you too & you two --Seth and Leah – your dad would be proud." _Yeah, that were not crazy_... Seth thought. Anyways, once we hit the cliffs everything was calm? Nope. There was my half brother Embry, my step – siblings, Quill, Jared, Jacob (who likes me since 1st grade) & Paul (who I might like) "Who's jumping with Bells?" Seth said. Nobody lets me doing anything because I'm the sensitive one besides Leah. "Paul will do it" Leah quickly answered because she doesn't want Jake to go with me – only because she loves him. Paul & I were puzzled and he broke the silence. "Um, if your ready?" sadly I was but Leah kept telling me how he likes me. Me?! Wow, and he wanted to kiss me? "Ready Bells?" he said. I answered simply "ready as I'll ever be Paul" and we jumped, hand – in hand. SMACK! My thighs hit water, he pulls under & we kiss (Yup its official) we rose to the surface and said "I really like you, really bells A LOT" and replied "Paul... I do too and did Leah say this to you?" confused he stated "No I loved you since you came into my life & thought you wanted Jacob more and –" I stopped him, put my hand on his face, and looked into those chocolate brown eyes. "I love you more than Jake. Okay, I Bella love you Paul" Then we kissed until we were on the beach and played it cool. Because me and Leah are so close, I asked Paul if I was allowed to tell her it was official. He said "just until were ready to tell, okay babe" Babe? Ohh I'm in heaven "yes, Honey" I tell her what took us so long from our jump & thank her for setting us up. She was laughing because I kept blushing every time his name came up. "So you're OFFICIAL?" she was weirdly questioning it but I said "Yeah" and before I replied Jake popped into my window. Why you ask? I don't know. Why would you bestie pop in your window at 12:00 pm? "Hey are you okay Leah?" Jake said. Wow, he cares for her? "Never better. Night bells" I said goodnight and shut my door so dad, Sue & anyone else wouldn't know he was here. "Can I tell you something Bell?" He seemed sad? "Sure, go for it" He said how he liked Emily & asked if I could set them up. "Yeah now go & night"

The Next month…

"Hey Babe, how are you?" Paul says after that month. With becoming his girlfriend, and imprint. Yup!! (Kiss) "Good how is my hubby doing? Hungry? Emily & I have been baking for you guys all day because last time you raided the fridge, the six of you guys ate a weeks worth of food. "Sorry" and kissed my forehead gently. "I could hear your thoughts a mile away Paul, please mine and Jakes aren't that loud" it's Leah. She get's cranky with no food. "I think it was sweet Paul" & I kissed him, raised my arms, & put them on his shoulders. I didn't want to end his warm kiss. Then, when I did Emily explained to him how I have to go off the Reservation to get stuff for her to bake. This was bad – only because that means one thing VAMPIRES. "No. Bells don't stay send someone with you at least. For me?" I said calmly only because he was right. One, I don't wanna loose him & two; no back up means I might loose him. "Okay, if that's what you want" and asked Embry to come & Paul agreed and said "keep her safe please; I don't want to loose her." Embry, smart-ass him says "Chill Paul, I won't she's my sister" and I stepped in and said "Okay, bye Paul (Kiss) be safe for me huh? Also, bye everyone." I called Embry and said that were taking my car. And when we get there he freaked because the only Cullen's I was allowed by Paul were Dr. & Mrs. Cullen, Rosalie & Alice. "He guys, what are you here for?" Alice was wearing jeggings (jean leggings) purple tee with heal boots & Rose was wearing a blouse with skinny jeans and furry boots. Both replied "Shopping" I spoke "Okay guess I'll just text you guys later" Finally, once home Embry said "That Edward Cullen was flirting with Bells" _Great jack-ass, you started up my boyfriend_ I thought. "Its fine, he's trying to get what he can't have, no problem." Paul was _calm_? His hand was at my waist and I was turned to look in his eyes & said "you won't loose me or my love. Do you hear? I Bella love you Paul" You could tell he was happy, because he was embarrassed when everyone said "aww". That is soon to be a happy ending. : )


	2. Chapter 2: The new beginning?

"Bella, are you ready to go honey? Leah is pissing Embry off again" Said Paul at the front door down stairs. He would do anything to make me smile, laugh you name it. "Be down in a sec Babe! I'm getting Jasmine & Emilee Ready to see their other family" Yes, I was pregnant a couple months back & we didn't say anything because we weren't ready until Leah read Paul's mind and bursted it to everyone." Coming, I'm here" I said grabbing my converses' & my jansport book bag. The engine revs in our Chevy Malibu & we met at the Cullen's house (only because when I would fight with dad I went there for support). We arrive & while Sam calms everyone, I knock at the door. "Hello Bella, How are you and the family? Good?" Esme said. She was wearing a dress that was gorgeous! "Were great and I brought your grand daughters" I was trying to relax when Paul whispered "Are you sure your ready to see him?" and pointed at Edward. Was I? I was questioning that statement and Alice snapped me out of it when she said "Aw Jasmine got bigger!!" Her squeal was so funny, Paul laughed at her & told me "you have a weird sister you know" and answered "but she's my weird sister" Emmett calls in a distance to me and I hand Emilee to Esme and meet him outside? "why are we out here Em?" I didn't understand until he pulled me into the forest where no boy could hear our thoughts or us. "Because I'm here" Wait! I knew that voice but I didn't want to. "Edward, what are you doing here? Emmett I Will Kill You…" I told everyone specifically: NO EDWARD! Only because he broke my heart & Paul fixed and mended it. And that's that. "No you wont you care to much about him and-"Don't you dare say that I care for you Edward. Not now and never again will I love you?" I was mad and left them there. What's the point anyways? Emmett hurt me by doing that & Edward hurt me & won't admit it? I went back and I fed Emilee with Esme. She knew that something was wrong. "Each day is a gift & not a given right. But leave your fear and hurt in your past, not your present" She was hugging me because she misses me & sure, yes, I missed her & the home. Alice then walked in and sat down at the counter with Jasmine and asked me "How's life there at home? You miss me? Rose & everyone?" I said so fast that everyone looked at me"Of course I do, you're my other half" Now Paul came in because he read my mind, grabbed Jasmine and, I took Emilee and we all went in my room at the Cullen home. "Honey, I found it. Wow, I remember all of it. I can't believe they left it the same." It was like I was a junior again in high school. "It's so blue" was all he said but his face saw amazement. I put Emilee in her crib in my room & say in shock. "Babe, I'll be back in a sec. okay?" I herd my lullaby in aw and went to see Edward? Now it's all coming back. After we broke up he found my lullaby that Charlie's friend wrote for my bedtime as a child. Was he making up for the fight in the forest earlier? "I waked in and asked"What's up?" He was hurt, but he kept saying "It burn's to see you with _Him_." I knew how he felt, because when he gave up on me, it was burning to see him will Katherine. "I know your hurt Edward, and it hurts, but people move on & so do you. For me? But I'm always here for you. The forest thing, it was because well, I wasn't quite ready to see you," And he stops me and points towards where Paul was about to knock & I walk out. "I thought you were only going to be gone a sec?" I was speechless. "Sorry Paul, umm it won't happen again," I had recked on my face. So, I go get Emilee & hang out with the family out back. There playing football.


End file.
